A Whole Lot of Party
by smilingdork
Summary: Lindsay and Helen celebrate their 30th birthday with the whole firm and well, it gets kind of fun please please please R/R Enjoy!


"A Whole Lot Of Party"  
Author: Lynds  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! This one goes right out to Carolyn who  
requested this type of story, I don't know how much she or any of you guys  
will like it but here you go! Carolyn happy birthday! And Mary THANK YOU  
for ALL your help with this. Enjoy!  
Summary: Takes place in third season though for the sake of the story  
Lindsay and Helen have birthdays weeks apart and are both turning 30.  
Lindsay and Bobby are dating.  
Disclaimer: None of them are mine. But for Carolyn's birthday I give her  
Dylan! (Sorry Dottie)  
  
"Whole Lot Of Party"  
Bobby walked out of his office with his briefcase in hand. Lindsay was at  
her desk packing up her things for the night, her birthday was in two days.  
The big 30, she was trying to not think about it. Helen and her decided to  
have dinner tomorrow night because their birthdays were only a week apart  
and they were both turning 30. Helen was being a better sport then Lindsay  
though.  
"You ready?" Lindsay asked Bobby when he came out.  
"Yeah, but instead of going right to your place could you stop by my place  
and get me the file on my counter? I'll go to your place and get dinner  
started."  
"Bobby." She wined. She looked at him and gave in. "Fine." He smiled at her  
and gave her a kiss.  
"Thanks baby."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She hit him playfully and he walked out the door. She  
finished up a little more work before grabbing her things and heading out.  
Locking the door after her she walked to her car and pulled out of the  
parking garage. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up.  
"Lindsay Dole."  
"Linds, it's me." It was Helen.  
"Hey babe what's up?"  
"Well I know Bobby was cooking you and I dinner at our place tonight but I  
can't get my car to start, I'm still at the office. Could you come and get  
me and then we can go home?"  
"I can come and get you but I also promised Bobby I'd stop by his place and  
pick up a file for him then we're going home."  
"Okay that's fine."  
"Kay, I'll be there in five minutes."  
"Thanks babe, just pull up I'll be outside."  
"Okay." Lindsay hung up her phone, drove to Helen's office, picked her up  
and drove over to Bobby's. When she pulled in and parked she turned to  
Helen.  
"Stay here, I'll be right back."  
"Wait, I have to go to the bathroom." Lindsay told her to come with her.  
They walked up to his door and Lindsay unlocked the door. It was dark so  
she turned on the switch by the door and suddenly she heard screams of  
"Surprise." Both her and Helen jumped back startled. They both looked  
around the room to find the firm there and the apartment decorated with  
balloons and streamers.  
"Guess I'm not here to get a file." Lindsay said still in shock facing  
Helen.  
"Guess not." Helen laughed. Bobby walked over to Lindsay and kissed her.  
"Happy birthday sweetie." She smiled and walked further into the apartment  
looking at the decorations.  
"You guys." She said to them with a big smile. Bobby ushered her to sit in  
the living room. Helen followed her and sat next to her. "You guys didn't  
have to do this."  
"Of course we did, it's your 30th birthday. Both of you." Bec spoke up.  
"Well thank you guys." Lindsay said to them all.  
"Come on let's get this party started." Lucy jumped up turning on the  
radio. Bobby and Lindsay walked into the kitchen grabbing the beers from  
the fridge. They walked back out handing everyone a beer. 20 minutes later  
the doorbell rang and Lindsay, who had found herself comfortable on Bobby's  
lap was the first to awknoweldge the doorbell.  
"Who else did you invite Bobby?" He shrugged his shoulders.  
"I didn't invite anyone, did you guys?" They all shook their head and then  
Jimmy, who had hade one too many beers already spoke.  
"Oh, say guysssss" He added a slur to his 's' "I vited ova Robertaa." He  
couldn't talk because of the amount of beers he'd had already. Everyone  
looked at him.  
"What? Huh?" Was all that sounded through the room.  
"I'll get the d.. door." Jimmy stood up and stumbled at first before  
reaching the door which revealed a Judge Kittleson and Judge Hiller. They  
entered and everyone was silent.  
"Judge Hiller?" Bobby, Lindsay and Helen said.  
"Roberta told me to come hope you don't mind." They all shook their heads.  
"I better get really wasted tonight so I forget anything that happens."  
Lindsay whispered to Bobby who nodded.  
"Okay, let's play some karokeee." Helen stood fumbling for the stereo.  
"Helen, it's kareoke." Ellenor informed her.  
"No, it's karaokee." Lindsay stated.  
"You're all wrong, it's karrrookkea." Eugene said. Everyone turned to him  
lauging not even beginning to understand what Eugene had said. They all  
just laughed and reached for more beers. Helen went throgh Bobby's CD's and  
saw one of her Celine Dion CD's, she turned and looked at Bobby and  
Lindsay.  
"Explain this one Lindsay?" Lindsay shrugged.  
"I must've brought it over one night Bobby and I here." She was bordering  
on tipsy along with Bobby and Bec. Lucy, Eugene, Ellenor and Jimmy were  
beyond tipsy. Judge Kittleson was sitting quiet drinking water, but Judge  
Hiller had joined in and was working towards tipsy.  
"Well, I'm singing one of these songs." There were groans and grumbles all  
through the room. "Lesss see." She put the CD in and turned facing  
everyone. She slurred more than sang the words to "Because You Loved Me."  
She danced around but not enough to liven the party up. When her song was  
over Lindsay stood up and got her Madonna CD she put it to track number 3  
and stood on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. She handed  
her beer to Bobby and took an empty one that was on the floor as her  
microphone. She wait as the music began and started singing to the lyrcis.  
I made it through the wilderness  
She started moving her hips and dancing all over the table moving back an  
forth. She was pretty tipsy but managed to get the words out.  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you  
She pointed to Bobby and grinned, he just sat back smiling looking at his  
girlfriend.  
I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new  
By now Lindsay had jumped off the table and was dancing her way too Bobby  
all the while singing into her "microphone."  
Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine  
She was sitting on his lap with her legs strattled around him, oblivious to  
the audience she had and she leaned in against his chest singing each word  
to him with pride.  
Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last  
She smiled and continued singing to Bobby then she jumped up again and took  
her spot on the table.  
You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold  
Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
With your heartbeat  
Next to mine  
By now she was laying on her back across the table with her legs in the  
air. She didn't care who was watching. She turned on her stomach and leaned  
forward looking into the group.  
Oooh, oooh, oooh  
  
You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide  
She moved to the ground crawling towards Bobby on the couch who was now  
sitting there shocked, it was a side even he dind't have the pleasure of  
seeing before.  
  
Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
With your heartbeat  
Next to mine  
She was on the ground lost in her own perfomance not noticing the others.  
Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
She popped up with each last verse belting it out loud.  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?  
  
She finally managed to make her way into Bobby's lap again where we was  
dancing for him all the while still singing and he just held onto her hips,  
partly to feel her body and also to keep her steady from falling. When she  
was done she gave him a long passionate kiss in front of everyone and  
pulled back getting up and taking her bow as everyone clapped, cheered and  
screamed amazed at what they had just seen. This was a side of Lindsay they  
had never seen or even thought existed. She sat down again as Eugene and  
Jimmy got up to sing "Hells Bell" by ACDC. Eugene and Jimmy were both  
completely wasted and they told Bobby to sing with them, he kept objecting  
until Lindsay finally pushed him up with them and they stood there singing.  
When they were done Bobby sat back down.  
"I cannot believe you made me do that." He whispered to Lindsay. She just  
smiled.  
"You guys were boring. Come on girls!" She jumped up and Ellenor, Helen,  
Lucy, and Bec stood up following her. Lindsay looked at the judges. "You  
coming?" Judge Kittleson shook her head but Judge Hiller stood up  
following. They all huddled around the corner near the stereo, Lindsay  
backed up and walked into Bobby's bedroom with the girls. The guys all  
looked at each other. Five minutes later the girls came out dressed in  
Lindsay's costume feathered boas. Lindsay was also wearing one of Bobby's  
buttoned down work shirts with a pair of his boxers underneath. The girls  
were all dressed up and had long gloves on their arms. And while Lindsay  
had one of her hairbrushes so did Ellenor and Judge Hiller, but Lucy, Bec,  
and Helen were using two of Bobby's lamps that were short but standing on  
the ground. Bobby's smile had grown as soon as Lindsay walked out in his  
clothes. Lindsay stood on the table with her brush in 0hand and the girls  
all took their spots behind her. She looked back at the girls and smiled.  
"Ready ladies?" They all nodded and she hit the play button on the stereo  
with the remote. They all faced their audience and waited for the singing  
to begin.  
Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away  
Lindsay was singing and dancing on the table smiling the whole time at  
Bobby who smiled right back. She twirled around on the table losing her  
balance but Bobby was there to catch her when she fell. She laughed and he  
led her back up to the table. He walked away and she took the tie off that  
was around her neck and wrapped it around him pulling him to her again. He  
rested his hands on her waist after he got up on the table and was dancing  
with her too.  
  
They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are  
"Sing it girls!" Lindsay screamed.  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
They all were singing and dancing around the living room. By the time they  
had finished singing the chorus Bobby and Lindsay were dancing on the table  
trying to keep balance while Eugene and Bec had started up dancing, Judge  
Kittleson and Jimmy were dancing and Helen was trying to push in with Bobby  
and Lindsay but gave up and decided to join Lucy, Ellenor and Judge Hiller.  
When it was Lindsay's turn to sing again she pulled Bobby against her and  
he started singing with her.  
Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be  
  
Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, 'cause they are  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
  
Living in a material world [material]  
Living in a material world  
  
Living in a material world [material]  
Living in a material world  
Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
A material, a material, a material, a material world  
Living in a material world [material]  
Living in a material world  
  
Living in a material world [material]  
Living in a material world  
When the song was over they were all busy singing long into the next song.  
They had finished singing but continued to dance into the next song, and  
soon after that they didn't stop dancing until the CD was over. Bobby and  
Lindsay collapsed onto the couch and everyone else managed to scatter  
around the living room on the floor. They all grabbed another beer and  
laughed at anything. They were have so much fun, who knew that these people  
could be this amount of fun together. Nobody spoke until Lucy did.  
"What should we do next?"  
"Truth or Dare!" Helen screamed. Everyone nodded and decided to play.  
"Who wants to go first."  
"I do!" Helen yelled. "Lindsay."  
"Uh oh." She mumbled to Bobby who was stroking her thigh. He just nodded to  
her and laughed.  
"Truth or dare."  
"Truth."  
"You're no fun. Okay let's see. Is it true you and Bobby had sex on the old  
conference table and you guys had to buy a new one because of the scratches  
on it when you really used the excuse that you won the tabacco case and  
could afford a new one." Lindsay looked at Bobby who looked down and she  
just smiled.  
"Yes." There were groans if gross and eww all around the room and her and  
Bobby just smiled at each other.  
"Okay now me. Hmmm..... Lucy truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Okay, go out in the hall and knock on any random neighbors door and when  
they open it stat singing "I'm too sexy." and dance." There was laughter  
all over the room as Lucy got up and walked to the door. Lindsay and  
everyone else followed and watched as she knocked on the door.  
"Oh no Bobby, she knocked on poor old Mrs. Miller's apartment." Lindsay  
whipsered to Bobby and he nodded.  
"I hope she can forgive us."  
"She will, you'll have to really help her big time in her apartment and  
with her grocery's."  
"I will." We laughed. She opened her door in her robe and hair curlers.  
"Yes?" She asked and Lucy started singing her song while doing a little  
dance. Horrified Mrs. Miller slammed her door closed and mounts of laughter  
came from Bobby's apartment. They all sat back in on the floor.  
"Okay Bobby."  
"You thought you had it bad." He complained to Lindsay and she giggled.  
"Truth or dare."  
"Dare." He knew he was drunk if he said dare to her.  
"Okay since you are such a prude. Take Lindsay and make out for 5 minutes  
with her on the coffee table. See what kind of scratches you can make."  
More laughter rang his apartment. Bobby turned to Lindsay who he thought  
would be bright red but instead was up and waiting to go over.  
"Come on Bobby we'll show them prude." He nodded and they walked over to  
the table and laid down making out for far more than five minutes.  
"Okay Bobby and Lindsay you aren't prude we believe you guys!" Lucy  
screamed. They all played Truth or Dare for a while and then got sick of  
it. They were quiet again.  
"Eugene when and where?" Lindsay asked out of nowhere. Everyone turned to  
her and had no idea what she was talking about.  
"Excuse me?"  
"When and where was the first place, you know when you did it?"  
"Oh. Well let's see. Junior year backseat of my first car after Junior  
prom." There were mumbles of how original that was.  
"Okay." Eugene started. "Jimmy how about you?"  
"Uh..well, well you see."  
"Oh come on Jimmy, we know you've done it, we know you're Catholic but you  
have done it right?" He stayed quiet and everyone forced back their  
laughter and Bec spoke up.  
"Lcuy?"  
"16 years old my bedroom, my dad and step thingy were away for the  
weekend."  
"That's original too. Someone here had a daring side of their's dont  
they?"  
"Ellenor?"  
"Nope, original, motel, Senior graduation."  
"Helen? I know Helen has something different."  
"Freshman at Harvard, Lindsay's bed she walked in on us." There was  
laughter in the whole room.  
"I never leave my bedroom unlocked anymore." More laughter and Helen spoke.  
"Okay Bobby, 'Mr. I proved I'm not prude' Donnell. How about you?" He was  
quiet for a minute.  
"Two years ago, my couch in my office." Everyone was quiet. Nobody believed  
him, even Lindsay didn't believe him because that would have been her. He  
saw her face and explained. "The first time I made love to the woman I  
loved and turned my world upside down and changed my world, two years ago  
in my office." Lindsay had tears in her eyes while everyone laughed. They  
kissed and hugged and then Ellenor asked Lindsay.  
"How about Lindsay?" Lindsay turned pale.  
"Um...let's just say I beat all of you."  
"Wow, you beat 16?" Bec asked surprised.  
"Uh..yeah. Hey, I'll go get us some more beers." Lindsay got up and Bobby  
reached down pulling her back down.  
"No, no you're not getting out of it this easy Lindsay. You've showed  
you're not scared to let out so please do share." Bobby said.  
"No you guys, Lindsay is right we could use more beers." Helen tried saving  
Lindsay.  
"No, Helen we all shared now Lindsay can share." Bobby was getting  
impatient.  
"Bobby---" Helen tried arguing.  
"No, Helen it's alright if Bobby wants to know Bobby can know!" She yelled  
through gritted teeth. She was angry for having to say it but also scared  
because she thought he'd hate her after he found out what she did.  
"Good now tell us." Bobby held her in his arms.  
"7th grade, 12 years old Holy Trinity Church up in the bell loft! Are you  
happy." She burt into tears grabbed Bobby's arms and pulled out of his  
embrace running in his bedroom. Everyone just sat there in silence. Nobody  
knew what to say. Bobby sat there shocked and kicking himself for pushing  
her. Helen got up to walk to Bobby's room but Bobby stopped her.  
"Helen, no let me."  
"Bobby--"  
"I need to do this."  
"Be careful, and give her time." He nodded and got up walking into his room  
he found Lindsay on his bed now in a pair of his pajamas holding his pillow  
crying. He knocked softly just to aware Lindsay of his presence. He walked  
in and sat next to her on the bed, storking her back he sat there. He  
didn't know what to say, he wanted to try to make light of the subject.  
"Lindsay, what a sin a church? Shame on you, you better go to confession."  
She sat up and looked in his eyes.  
"What's wrong? You don't want to be with me because I've sinned! I've  
sinned much worse Bobby!" She was screaming.  
"Lindsay, I was just trying to lighten the moment."  
"Yeah well, this isn't a moment that needs lightening."  
"What happened? Please tell me."  
"You'll think I'm awful and you won't want to be with me or have any kids  
with me."  
"Why? Linds, why wouldn't I?" She caved into his arms and cried.  
"It was my dad."  
"What was sweetie?"  
"He, he used to rape me." Bobby felt like the air had been taken from his  
lungs. How could someone hurt her like that. "That was the first time he  
did it, at my Aunt's wedding, he hated her and he would always come after  
me saying his hate and anger was my fault. He got me pregnant and my mom  
made me get an abortion." She just stayed in his arms there was no way she  
could look at him she knew how he felt about that.  
"Oh honey."  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
"No, Linds you shouldn't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong he did."  
She nodded her head.  
"I know that, took years of therapy but I know." They sat there in silence  
for a while and when her tears died down Bobby looked at her.  
"You okay?" She nodded.  
"Yeah, but I don't want to tell others."  
"We won't. But come on let's go it's your birthday!" She laughed and got up  
holding his hand. They walked out and everyone was moving the food and  
empty beer bottles aside. They looked up when Lindsay and Bobby walked in  
and all gave her a not very sober hug.  
"I'm okay guys, here I'll get you all some blankets and you can spread them  
out on the floor and crash here tonight." It was well past 3 am and none of  
them except Judge Kittleson were in condition to drive home.  
"Thanks Lindsay and Bobby but Zoey and I should get going and Jimmy is  
coming with me." Judge Kittleson spoke up and gathered her things. The  
three of them left. Lindsay and Bobby got blankets for everyone and once  
they were all settled on the floor like a big slumber party they all said  
goodnight and the couple walked into the bedroom. Bobby went into the  
bathroom and Lindsay got into bed. Bobby came out a few minutes later and  
Lindsay looked at him laughing.  
"What? Are you making fun of me?"  
"No of course not. I just figured well, it's my birthday and I thought I  
was supposed to be the one in my birthday suit yet here you are in yours."  
He laughed and ran over to the bed pouncing on her.  
"We can change that my love." She giggled as he gave her her special one of  
a kind birthday present. Well everyone slept soundly in the next room the  
other two stayed up well into the morning. They might be wide awake now but  
one thing was for sure. Each and every one of them would be using up a lot  
of asprin and water in the morning.  
THE END  
Well that's it. I didn't really know how to end this one. It was supposed  
to be a short one parter but I got into it to a point I didn't know where  
to end it. Please let me know what you think! Feedback PLEASE!!!!! 


End file.
